I will break free
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura is a daughter of a wealthy known clan, but her mother died at a young age and left Sakura with her grandmother the families head and father, what will sakura do when she is forced to be arranged in marriage. GAASAKU AND A LOT MORE
1. Chapter 1

**I will break free**

Chapter 1:

A maiden from the Haruno clan of Konoha village with beauty heard through many villages, one clan had their eyes set on her. The Uchiha clan. This maiden with emerald green eyes and cherry blossom colored hair that reached her waist. Her frame was thin like but very attractive. Her name was Sakura. Each day she would spend most of her day training with medical scrolls or alone on her balcony trying to open her locket momento of her mother in her father's main mansion. She was also very strong medical ninja taught by her mother.

"Madam," a lady coming into the balcony called.

"Chiyo-oba-sama" Sakura said happily.

Clarification:

Sakura's mother died when she was five years old, her grandmother on her father's side hired a nanny to look after Sakura. Her grandmother made the final decisions in the Haruno clan's, her name was "Haruno Tatsuya". Sakura hated her grandmother for many reasons.

"Madam, your grandmother request you meet with the Uchiha clan's son"

"Why is grandmother trying to get me married, I'm only sixteen" Sakura said. "The only time she calls upon me is either to do tell me my failures or arrange for meet guys"

"Madam, please don't talk like that way of your grandmother, don't worry your father will never allow you to do anything you don't want to, but for your grandmother's sake go meet with them."

"No, I will not" she said rebelling and crossing her arms finishing it with a pout.

"Sakura just meet the guy and tell him you're not interested you won't be in trouble with the head lady."

"Fine, but I'll go on your sake" she said and hugged her nanny.

Chiyo-oba-sama braided her Sakura's long silky pink hair and placed a cherry blossom clip in her hair, she fastened the cloth around Sakura's black and pink Kimono. She added a bit of red to her lips and a little purple on her eyelids.

"Now, go child," she said pacing Sakura.

She was announced by her grandmother as she entered the room to see the Uchiha head and his son sitting on mats around a table. He wore a raven colored Yukata.

Sakura bowed and joined her grandmother and father on the mats.

"Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke and his father Uchiha Fugato."

"How do you do?" she said politely.

"Fine thanks" replied the father.

Sasuke smirked; he had been drawn into her beauty. She looked down on the floor not making eye contact at all.

"Sakura, please attend to our guest while we talk in private" replied the Grandmother.

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai," she knew what her grandmother had planned in her mind and didn't like it.

The elders walked out of the room, so Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, hoping this guy wasn't a big of jerk like the others before him.

He nodded

She poured some tea with the skills of formality she learned in etiquette class.

She handed him the tea.

"Hn," he said.

"Is something wrong?" she said.

"No" he then looked at her constantly. It freaked her out so she came up with an excuse.

"If you will excuse me I have matters to attend to" she said getting off her mat.

"I thought your Grandmother told you to attend to me."

_Inner Sakura_

"_That boy deserves a whoopin"_

"I know but I must take my leave, please send my regards to your family and say that I object to have anything to do with your family" she said and walked out the door.

She exited the door but found him standing in front of her.

"Sakura, you are unusual most girls would die to be with me, but your rejection excites me, and don't worry I always get what I want."

She smiled a fake smile, "Is that so you spoiled little brat" she said, "well I'll tell you one thing, you'll never have me." She said and walked past him.

"Hn." he said as he grabbed her arm, "Really" he smirked.

"Let go" she said.

He pulled her closer and brought and drew his lips closer to hers, she punched him with her brute strength before his lips were 1mm from touching hers.

"If you try that again I will do more than just punch you" she said harshly.

He grasped his stomach grasping for air as she left him there.

She ran to her bed and plopped down grabbing her pillow screaming into it, 'I will kill him' she said 'one day.'

Her door burst open and her grandmother entered.

"Sakura you have brought shame into our families home, why on earth did you hurt the Uchiha's son, your mother would be disappointed in you."

"You have no right to yell at me when you don't contain all the facts" Sakura shouted.

"What did you say to me?"

"That Uchiha kid your so fond of tried to kiss me, I only defended myself"

"Quite I will not hear your lies, go apologize"

"I will never apologize" she said.

'SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP' it echoed through the halls.

"Madam" shrieked the nanny.

Sakura got back up from the floor feeling her swollen cheek.

"Mother, what have you done" Sakura's father came in yelling, "You went too far."

Sakura ran out of the door and ran out of the main gates and kept running.

"Sakura," her father yelled.

In her thoughts, 'I must leave this place, I must' these words kept ringing in her head. She went to the grave yard to visit her mother's grave, bent down released her hair took her kunai knife she placed in her kimono when no one noticed. The rain started to pour letting the each drop of water soak her, her tears added on.

She grasped her long hair in one hand and the kunai in the other, and in one swift motion she sliced through her hair and put a distant gaze into the setting sky and tears flowing non-stop.

"Mother" she said, "Why did you leave me, so young with her?"(referring to her grandmother)

As she kept asking she got no response she collapsed as the sun had finished setting over the horizon, onto her mother's grave sound asleep.

In the early morning before the sun was to arise she re-entered her father's estate with caution. Walked to her room packing her belongings, she found her nanny sitting on the chair sleeping. Sakura packed some clothes, little money, kunai knives, and wore commoner clothes and covered herself with the last layer of clothing a brown cape with a hood then headed to Chiyo-oba-sama.

"Bye Chiyo-oba-sama" she said kissing her on the cheek.

She exited out of the window in her room leaving behind a gust of wind, and headed into the unknown world. She soon found herself running through woods and trees.

An hour later she stopped to rest in the woods 500 miles away from Konoha.

'Thud' in an instant she was knocked out by a collapsed tree branch and some kunai knives dug into her back.

"You idiot," a girl said to a fellow brown head.

"Miss, Miss" The girl called, but got no response.

------

**Author's note:** I hoped you enjoyed this story I will post the next chapter in a couple of days. This chapter doesn't contain much gomen-nasai. GaaSakuforever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sakura's eyes began to elope her surroundings, she found herself in a bed in a room and a girl around her age watching her.

"Sorry about the accident we kind of thought you were someone else"

Sakura rubbed her head feeling for the pain until she grasped the area, placed her hand and healed it with her green emitting chakra. She noticed herself bandaged and a sharp pain trying to heal it but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" the blonde with four ponytails asked.

"Healing my self" she said hesitantly.

"You're a med"

She nodded her head and put her shirt on top of her tank top. Her locket dangled from her neck. Sakura got up took her kunai knives and placed them in her pouch at her leg. Took her cape and was about to exit the room.

"Hey, where are you going, your injured."

She ignored the girl and walked outside and jumped over the nearest wall. Her journey began once again to find her freedom. She knew that sooner or later her grandmother would send ninja's after her.

Meanwhile in the room,

"Tsunade-sama" she said.

Tsunade gazed around the room.

"Where's the girl?" she asked.

"She left a minute or two ago jumped right over the fence"

"What, how could you let her do that in her state, go out"

"She healed her head and took off, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen"

"Tsunade-sama may I ask why you brought that girl here."

"That girl was my dear friend's daughter, her name is Sakura. Her mother was the sole student and was like my family when my brother died. I know her because I saw her grow up till the age of five, when her mother died. Her grandmother the head of the Haruno clan would no longer allow my visits to Sakura."

"What are your orders" Temari asked.

"Find her and bring her to me, I want to know why the daughter of my dear friend is out here."

"Hai,"

Meanwhile Sakura made it to a nearby lake and sat down under a shady tree due to the annoyance of the sun and her injuries.

She lay there motionless for a while when she heard a big splash and shouts from the middle of the lake.

In the middle of the lake, she saw a little girl waving her hands like a maniac and screaming "HELP," Sakura took off her cape and weapons and walked on the lake by conserving chakra at her feet. She ran quickly and swiftly and finally grabbed the little girls' hand and carried her for a short distance when their weight was too much for her to handle in her state of pain. Her chakra faded. All of a sudden she felt someone grasp her and the child in Sakura's hand. Looking up she saw a handsome young man with blood red hair and lighter green eyes than hers, with black surrounding his vivid eyes. He placed them under a tree.

As soon as he let her go, Sakura laid the child on the ground and green chakra emitted to the breathless child. The little girl spat the consumed water coughing and gasping for air. The red head seemed to be surprised, he only knew one person that could heal. The girl looked up at her and smiled a thank you.

"Thanks for the help," she said as she thrust her cape on and reloaded her weapons into her pouch.

"Who are you?" the blood red head asked

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name either" she said trying to keep her identity secure.

"Sorry, my name is Gaara and you are?"

She felt like she owed him her name for saving her life so she responded truthfully.

"Haruno, Sakura" she said, "Nice to meet you, wish I could chat more but I need to be on my way now." She started walking until.

"Hey you," she said a woman rushing, kneeled down then hugged her child. "You saved my daughters life" the young blonde said with long blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"No it was this guy here" she replied.

"Thank you so much" she said grasping her child in her arms. "Please it would be an honor if you would join my family and I for lunch, for saving my daughter"

"I cannot I have a mission to get back to."

"Please" the lady begged. Sakura gave into the lady's pleading and her hungry stomach which had not been fed since last night.

"Alright, but I can't stay long" she responded.

"Thank you and you sir"

He nodded, he wanted to know more about this mysterious ninja with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Ino and this is my child Hana" she said.

Sakura bowed, "My name is Sakura, pleasure to meet you."

The lady didn't seem to be interested in the guy behind hers' name.

They followed Ino and her child to their estate: it was a large mansion with green tiled roofs, rice paper doors, and wooden floors, surrounded by a flower garden and fish pond and a white wall.

Hana got down from changing and sat next to Sakura and Gaara who sat at the table. Sakura offered to help Ino bring and set the table.

"I won't have that, you are a guest here" Ino replied.

The air was so silent that if a pin dropped you could hear it.

Sakura began the conversation.

"So Hana, that's a beautiful name, what were you doing in the lake today."

"Thanks" the shy girl replied. "I wasn't trying to pick a water lily from lake with my boat, but there was a hole in my boat I didn't notice until I was to far to row back, and then it began to sink, but you saved me,"

Sakura shook her head, "Gaara-san is the one that saved us"

Gaara looked at Sakura, she was sitting still, as the girl left his questions began to flow out of his mouth.

"Why did you risk saving that when you are injured?"

"How did you know I was injured?" Sakura said.

"Just answer my question," he replied.

"Anyone injured or not would have done the so, risking their lives to save a child, wouldn't you?"

"Where are you from, I know I haven't seen you around here before."

"I will not say or go back" she muttered and left it at that when the mother entered with meals in her hands with her husband behind her helping.

"Sakura, this is my husband Choji" Ino said.

"Thank you,"

"No, thank you if it were not for both of you our daughter might have died."

The meal was very quite as soon as Sakura had finished her meal she got up.

"Thank you for the meal, I enjoyed it now I must be on my way."

"But you haven't had dessert" replied the little girl.

"I must go as well" Gaara stated.

'What's his deal,' Sakura thought. She walked out with the blood red haired young man by her side.

"Thanks for helping me" she said, "bye" walking away in the opposite direction, till she turned the curb.

"Gaara," Temari screamed.

He looked at his sister come towards him,

"We have a mission from Tsunade-sama"

"What is it this time?"

"We need to find a pink haired girl with green eyes, I believe her name is Sakura."

He ran the direction that Sakura had left.

"Where are you going," she screamed then tailed her brother.

"There she is" Temari spotted Sakura a couple meters from exiting the village.

"You stop her" Temari shouted to the village guards.

"What's going on?" Sakura said in the clutches of the guards, she broke free with her all her might, making a couple of hand signs then a log appeared in her place.

Gaara spotted Sakura her on top of the wall just about to jump over, but his sand gripped her leg bringer her down. She hit the ground hard that her injury worsened, she stood up slowly using the wall as her support huffing, and coughing blood. Her ankle was badly sprained and bruised, her back in pain, her vision slowly fading, she could her one of her rib bones go 'crack'.

"Gaara you over did it," Temari said.

Unconscious she collapsed on the ground again but this time she didn't get up. She could only hear some fusing for a quick second before shutting down completely. 'This is it' she thought.

In her unconscious state she remembered some of her memories with her mother.

"_Momma, when are going to be better, grandma is no fun and says scary things and daddy is very busy."_

"_Sakura my daughter, soon and when I'm better I promise we'll go to our favorite field and pick cherry blossoms like we used to."_

_Sakura nodded her head._

Next memory…

"_Sakura, your mother is dead"_

_She could see her face buried on her mother's dead body._

"_Momma, you promised, you promised" tears rushing down in her face as her father picked her up and put her in her room._

In her unconscious state she heard familiar words calling out to her.

"_Sakura, Sakura" a voice called._

"_Mother,"_

"_Sakura, I'll be waiting for you" replied the voice once again._

"_Wait mother don't leave me."_

_The voice of her mother eroded into the distance._

Sakura woke up and sat on a futon moaning at her pain then grasped her ribs. She looked around the room to find a lady with light blonde hair wearing a green top, and blue pants and tons of pictures around the room.

"How are your wounds?" the lady asked.

Sakura glared at the lady.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

The lady took her hand and emitted chakra into Sakura's ribs, ankle and back.

"It will be a couple more healing sessions and you will be fully healed."

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked.

"What is your name, child?"

"Sakura,"

"And your last name."

"Haruno"

"So it is true"

"What's true" Sakura questioned.

The lady brought her a picture of Sakura as a child with her mother holding her and the lady she was talking to.

"Sakura you look like your mother did exactly when I met her, Injured! I know you probably don't remember me, but your mother and I were best friends, she was like the little sister I never had."

"My name is Tsunade and I'm the head of this village and healer, Sakura do you know how to heal?"

"My mother taught me a little before she died and left me tons of scrolls to practice with."

"Sakura, I know you ran away from home"

"How did you…"

The lady held a wanted scroll that barred the Haruno royal mark. Sakura got up ready to bolt.

"Relax, I won't turn you in"

"I promised your mother I'd protect you. Sakura have you ever opened your locket."

"No, I don't have the key."

"Your mother before she died gave me the locket key hoping one day I could meet you when you were older. Ever since your mother was sick I was not allowed to see her or you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Can you teach me to heal?"

"Yes, I will teach no one other than you."

A knock came out of the door.

Sakura covered herself in the blanket.

"Come in" Tsunade hollered.

"Gaara," Tsunade said. She looked at Sakura.

"I take it you two met."

"Hai," Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What are you doing here" Tsunade asked.

"Temari told me to give you this" he said handing her a scroll.

Tsunade read the scroll, it seemed serious.

"Gaara make sure Sakura doesn't move from this he place. I trust that you will do a better job than your sister." Tsunade said as she got up.

"Hai," he sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

Tsunade left.

Three minutes of silence passed and the door opened.

"Gaara, where is the chick Temari was talking about,"

Gaara didn't answer his question. He glanced and saw a girl in bed.

"Wow, she's a cute one."

He let his hand out for her to shake, she shook his hand.

"Sorry about my brother" the guy said. "The names Kankuro"

"You guys don't look anything alike" Sakura said.

"Yeah we get that a lot, I think I'm the only normal one." he replied.

Sakura found this guy to be very kind and talkative, like a brother she never had.

"My name is Sakura."

"Can I call you pinky?"

"Kay" she said in a cheerful mood.

"I heard you ran away from your village,"

Gaara seemed to be interested in this subject and gazed upon them.

"Yes I did and I'm glad"

"Why?"

Sakura lay there silently "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kankuro, you're disturbing the patient Leave" Gaara said.

"Hmph, guess I'm not appreciated around here" he said then left.

Sakura looked at the corner to see her eyes lock with Gaara's. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

'Knock, knock' a messenger came in.

"Sir this is a message for Sakura, it's from Lord Tsunade, it's urgent."

----

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know this chapter isn't one of my bests so yeah. Anyway thanks to everyone for their reviews I appreciate them a lot, so please keep sending them. If you have any question's then email me, Kay, I will do my best to update fast. GaaSakuforever 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gaara took the scroll and dismissed the messenger. He opened the scroll for her and put in her hands.

The letter read

-----

_Sakura your father had sent you some to find you but don't worry I didn't tell them you are in this village. Anyway latest news I recovered is your father has agreed for your marriage with Sasuke Uchiha if he can bring you home safely. I am going to have Gaara protect you until they pass this village. If you want anything please ask Gaara to get it for you. _

_Tsunade_

--------

She now sat on her bed and looked Gaara in the eyes.

"You could at least apologize for the wounds you inflicted on me" she said calmly.

"Sorry" he said then he asked "Why did you run away from your village?"

"All I can tell you now is that if a guy named Sasuke finds me I will be in serious trouble"

"Huh"

She handed him the scroll, waiting for him to read it. He read the scroll quickly, and all of a sudden her stomach made some noise. She tried to hush her stomach.

He then lifted her bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked him pushing him away.

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah so I can walk by myself."

"My order now is to watch over and protect you, and make sure you don't move"

She blushed when he said that.

At the table Sakura ate very little, Gaara could tell she was nervous eating in front of him. He took the spoon and filled it with the food on her plate.

"Open" he said.

"But I…"

"Open if you want to regain your strength and begin your training with Tsunade."

She opened her mouth not for that reason but how kind he was after he had broken her rib.

As she finished the last spoon he asked her.

"Who is this Sasuke anyway?"

"Can you place me back in my room" she asked.

He lifted her like she was a feather and placed her down so gently like a flower.

"You can tell me when you feel like it" he said.

"Thanks" she said. "Where is Tsunade-sama" she asked.

"She'll be here any minute"

The door opened.

"Sakura, bad news"

"Huh"

"Sasuke Uchiha is going to search every house in this village."

"Can't you stop him?"

"No he has the consent of his clan and the lord of Konoha. If I were to object then he would suspect something."

Sakura understood the words coming out of Tsunade's mouth.

'oh mother please watch over and protect me' she repeated in her head.

Sakura fears were brought into her life, but she stood strong. At night she made sure the windows and doors were locked and stare at the empty white ceiling.

'Knock Knock'

"Who-who is it?" she demanded.

"Temari, Tsunade wants me to watch over you tonight"

Sakura opened the door to find Temari standing there with a sleeping mat and pillow.

"Come in" she said opening the door fully.

"So Sakura what were you doing running away?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Temari nodded keeping her focus on Sakura's face.

"My mother died when I was a five, and that woman took control over the household, she'd do anything to benefit herself only"

"Who is that woman"

Silence was in the air for a minute. "My grandmother"

Sakura let a relieved breath out,

"So…what did she do" Temari said

"Well there is a certain noble rich clan that wanted me for my good looks, status, and talents so they seeked my greedy grandmother. I have no idea what they offered her any way his bastard son Sasuke and I were left alone in the room so the adults could talk."

"What happened"

"Well at first I thought he would be a normal guy but my opinions changed of him in two seconds after being alone with him."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to steal my first kiss, and treated me as his possession and was a sly jack ass, so I nailed him in the stomach" she said with emphasis.

"Go on" Temari said seeing Sakura's facial expression.

"When she heard I nailed him she barged into my room and wouldn't take my story and when I said I wouldn't apologize she slapped me, I couldn't take it anymore the thought of being controlled by her and being considered only profit to her, and especially becoming a wife to that playboy."

"You seem to young to be married and I'm 17 what are you 15,"

"16' Sakura said.

"So this bastard you speak of why didn't you kill him, if you want I could do it for you."

Sakura and Temari Laughed until Sakura clutched her ribs.

"Ugh" Sakura said.

"Sakura I'll call Tsunade."

"No I'm all right, I'm alright" she said gritting her teeth. She lay back on the bed staring once again into the ceiling.

"Temari, do you know more about my mother and Tsunade-sama's relationship"

"Not really all I know is that your mother used to live here, until she moved to marry your father and Tsunade was very over protective of your mother as she now is for you."

"Thanks, do you believe that when someone close to you dies they watch over you and protect you"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but when my baby brother was born she died, but she did protect him with her love,"

"What do you mean,"

"I think you should ask my brother himself about it he knows more about it than I do,"

"Oh"

Temari changed the subject,

"Sakura have you seen the village yet"

"Not really since this state."

"Oh right I'm sorry about what my brother did,"

"No I'm thankful did, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have known the things I now do."

"You have a crush don't you"

"What are you saying"

"Nothing" Temari stated as she shut her eyes with a gigantic yawn

Sakura stared at the ceiling once more, and slept having trouble some dreams.

"_mom," she shouted, "don't leave me"_

"_Sakura your wedding is an hour and your not ready" replied her father._

"_Father who am I marrying"_

"_Sasuke,"_

_Behind she see's Sasuke,_

"_Only 60 minutes till your mine"_

"_NOOOOO"_

"huff huff" Sakura awoke from her dream gasping for air, and another thing holding on to Gaara's hand.

-------

**Authors note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, to me it was a little hard to write and kinda sucks so please send some feedback, if there is any questions send them through email. Once again thanxs to all the reviews and fans. GaaSakuforever 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Recap of last chapter

------

Sakura stared at the ceiling once more, and slept having trouble some dreams.

"_mom," she shouted, "don't leave me"_

"_Sakura your wedding is an hour and your not ready" replied her father._

"_Father who am I marrying"_

"_Sasuke,"_

_Behind she see's Sasuke,_

"_Only 60 minutes till your mine"_

"_NOOOOO"_

"huff huff" Sakura awoke from her dream gasping for air, and another thing holding on to Gaara's hand.

--------

She realized she was grasping something, and looked to see it was Gaara's hand.

"S-Sorry" she said,

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded her head,

"It's alright though."

'Just a bad dream' she told her self.

"What are you doing here?"

"Temari had to leave so I took over"

She nodded.

"Is Tsunade-sama…" she said and was cut off.

"Open up," a voice shouted, "by the permission of our lord you must open in search for the daughter of the Haruno clan"

Gaara all of a sudden lifted Sakura and placed her in a secret room connected to the room, he placed her gently on a chair.

"Sakura stay here, I will be back when the cost is clear"

She nodded as he shut the doors, hidden by a seal that Tsunade had made if the situation ever came. Even though the door was shut and covered with a seal so that they wouldn't notice her presence she could still here the conversation.

In the room Gaara fixed the bed, he then went to the door and opened.

"What took you so long, the men ordered?"

"Is it so wrong for a man to change in the honor of Guests" Gaara stated.

"Move aside, you know why we've come,"

He nodded and let them enter the room.

'THUMP THUMP' Sakura's heart was beating really hard the thought of them finding her. She clenched her hand at her heart.

'Mother, please protect me' she repeated in her head as she closed her eyes tight.

The men searched the room, they found no evidence of Sakura in the room and were about to leave.

"Sir, the room is clean,"

"Hn, search it again" replied the raven haired man.

"But Sasuke sir,"

'So this is Sasuke' Gaara thought.

"Search it again"

Sakura was frightened to the point she wanted to get and knife her self and just stab who ever was to approach the seal.

Sasuke looked at the room carefully for some reason it felt different than the other houses he searched it, he was about to use his Sharingan, but he didn't.

"Let's go" he ordered his men,

They left and Gaara entered the room went to the seal opened it and lifted Sakura into the bed.

"Thanks" she said.

"So that was Sasuke"

"Hai" she said hesitantly looking away from him.

'So that's the guy' he thought, 'maybe Temari will know he pondered'

"So did he find anything?"

"Not that I know of"

"Sakura" a girl screamed from the hallway and into the room,

"T-Temari what's wrong"

"Sasuke was just here"

"yeah don't worry about it"

"What do you mean don't worry about it, if he found you, you would have to…"

Sakura covered Temari's mouth before she could finish that statement.

"Temari" she said glaring into her eyes.

Temari closed her mouth, Gaara wanted to know what she was talking about. When he was reading the scroll he was not able to read the part of the promise in the letter. (due to Sakura's hunger)

'At least Temari knows, I'll ask her later.' Gaara proclaimed,

It was getting silent till…

"Hey everyone's here" Kankuro shouted from behind the door. "So pinkie, how are your injuries"

"Getting better,"

"Hmph from here you look worse it looks like you haven't got much sleep"

"Yeah,"

"Nightmares, huh"

"A little" she said with a smile.

"You should try to get some sleep I've heard you had a bad day"

"Who told you that" she said,

"I have my sources"

Sakura glanced at Temari, who tried to change the topic.

"So Sakura how many more sessions with Tsunade,"

"Two more she said by tomorrow afternoon I will be able to walk,"

"Sweet, we can finally show you the village" Kankuro said.

"Idiot she can't go out while HE is looking for her" Temari said.

Sakura just sat there with no expression on her face.

"When do you think he'll leave" Kankuro said.

"We don't know you idiot" Temari said again.

"Hm, why are you so mean Temari?"

"Cause I feel like it"

Sakura giggled, a bit.

"You think this is funny, pinkie"

"Yup"

The siblings were glad to see her smile since she seemed emotionless earlier.

"Sakura, Gaara will be guarding you tonight we are not sure if they will be back but he is the next best fighter to our Leader"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Sakura would you like me to bring you dinner in here or would you like to eat in the kitchen with us."

"I would like some time to think"

"Enough said" Temari replied, "I'll go get you some dinner"

"Thanks"

Sakura waited with Temari's siblings till she got back.

"Here Sakura," Temari stated dragging Kankuro out of the room.

Gaara stayed behind and his sister knew that she couldn't question his staying.

"Aren't you going to eat with them?"

He shook his head,

It was dead silent once again.

"Sakura, Sasuke is your…"

He stopped when he saw her reaction on her face he knew that he was right on the mark.

"Why don't you refuse?"

"Just leave me alone, you don't know what I've been through"

"Well I would if you told me"

She looked at him, "I can't"

"Why can't you,"

"I just can't"

"I'll leave," he said as he got up.

"Don't" she said.

She clutched her head, 'why did I say that,' she then remembered her mother and her dreams.

"Sakura" he said, then crept up to her.

She still clutched her head and some tears dropped her head.

"Sakura, I'm sorry"

She shook her head,

"No, you're right I have to tell somebody, but I don't know who I could talk to Temari said that you could answer my question"

He looked at her puzzled.

-----

**Author's note**: I know this chapter sucks, but the next chapter will be better I think I haven't started yet. It will be a while since I update meaning wait for a couple days. **PLEASE SEND SOME REVIEWS **that will help me a lot. If there is any questions or request please let me know. **GaaSakuforever ******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Question

Chapter 5: The Question

* * *

Recap:

"_I'll leave," he said as he got up._

"_Don't" she said. _

_She clutched her head, 'why did I say that,' she then remembered her mother and her dreams. _

"_Sakura" he said, then crept up to her._

_She still clutched her head and some tears dropped her head._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry"_

_She shook her head, _

"_No, you're right I have to tell somebody, but I don't know who I could talk to Temari said that you could answer my question"_

_He looked at her puzzled._

* * *

"I will try to answer your question as best as I can but under one condition, but i will ask this condition later." He said.

She nodded,

"G-Gaara," she began her words flew out stuttering, "D-Do y-you" she stopped she couldn't ask yet she felt like she wasn't ready yet.

"It's alright I'll wait until we trust each other enough"

She nodded again.

"But I will tell you this, my grandmother was the one who started all of this" Sakura managed to say.

"Get some sleep I'll be back to check up on you"

She nodded and let her head rest on the pillow, but her eyes dared not to close fearing that HE would appear.

In the kitchen Kankuro finished his meal and had already left.

"Temari tell me what is going on" Gaara stated

"Oh Gaara you're here what would you like to eat"

"Answer the question, tell me about everything"

Temari sighed, "Alright but you must promise me that you will not tell Sakura any of this"

He nodded,

"This is what Tsunade has told me, Sakura's mother died when she was little and Tsunade taught her mother medicine which apparently passed on to Sakura anyway, the Uchiha clan wanted her to marry there youngest son, Sasuke. She doesn't want to take part of any of her grandmother's schemes, he said some things to her that I would rather not say she rejected him by punching him in the stomach after she was hit by her grandmother when she tried to explain her reasons from there she ran away, it seems now that her father is agreeing to the marriage between the Uchiha if he can bring her back safely and she has no choice in the say."

"She is similar to us, isn't she" Gaara said.

Temari nodded.

"She wants to be stronger so that one day she could kill that jerk and she wanted to find out more about her mother and where she came from"

He looked at her again,

"So what do you want to eat" she asked.

He smirked, 'she actually hit that uchiha boy'

"So what did he exactly do to Sakura" he asked.

"I don't want to say that is for Sakura to tell not me"

"Tell me or I will tell her that you told me"

"But you said you wouldn't"

"I will if I have to"

"Fine these are his and her exact words" she said

Sasuke said to her "Sakura, you are unusual most girls would die to be with me, but your rejection excites me, and don't worry I always get what I want."

Then Sakura smiled a fake smile, and said "Is that so you spoiled little brat, well I'll tell you one thing, you'll never have me" and walked past him.

"Hn." he said and grabbed her arm, and said "Really" then smirked.

"Let go" she said.

He pulled her closer and brought and drew his lips closer to hers, she punched him with her brute strength before his lips were 1mm from touching hers.

"If you try that again I will do more than just punch you" she said harshly.

"Temari how did you remember that so well" he asked

"Guess I'm good at that kind of thing"

"Whatever" he said and left.

'Hm she is strong for a girl' he admitted.

Sakura in on the other hand couldn't wait for the session with Tsunade that was happening tomorrow.

Gaara entered the room finding her sitting by the window, looking out into the star. Her hair still looked messy from the cut she gave it, it wasn't even or anything.

"Sit" Gaara said taking a kunai knife out.

"What" she said.

"Your hair"

"Oh" she said as she turned around and aloud him to fix her hair.

"Thanks" she stated as he cut her hair so that it was all even.

"No problem"

"I have a favor to ask of you"

"Yes"

"Will you train me as well"

"Tsunade is going to teach me med an a little of fighting but I heard you were this village's best fighter so…um could you teach me"

"I guess, but why do you want to become stronger" even though he knew the answer he wanted her to say it.

"I want to kill 'Him'" she stated.

"Alright but my condition is that when I give orders you listen and no stubbornness, what ever I say goes"

She nodded,

"We start tomorrow after your training session with Tsunade"

"Gaara my question from before can I ask you now"

He looked at her puzzled earlier she said that she couldn't now she could.

"Shoot" he stated

"Gaara, do you believe that when someone close to you dies they watch over you and protect you"

"Why do you ask?"

"My mother died, but no one told me how they all said she died due to a disease but I found out she was poisoned, she saved my life and now I have had dreams of her and I just wanted to know cause it seemed she protected me even after she died"

"Sakura I do believe that when someone is close to you dies they protect you even after death, my mother died when I was young a demon was placed in her when she was pregnant with me my father was the one who allowed it my and she protected me every day from assassins from other nations and even when she died her blood became my sand and when my father attacked me she protected me"

Sakura looked at him confused, "You're father did that" she said her eyes dropped, 'His father sounds like my grandmother'

"Your mother died because of poisoning" he asked.

"Yes one night I was still awake and was a little sick my mother found out they were going to give me poisoned pills, under grandmother's orders"

"I was hoping to ask Tsunade why she seemed to know something was going on and was kicked out from seeing my mother from there on"

He looked at her 'Just like me'

"I ran away and that's how I got here, but if He finds me and takes me back I will surely kill myself rather than be his as my father stated in the letter"

"I see" was all that came out from his mouth.

"I will avenge my mother and kill him"

"Why don't you just say no to your father's proposal?"

"I can't he was the only one who shielded me from my grandmother when my mother died"

"aren't you too young to marry him"

"Finally someone who agrees" she blurted out, "Everyone in my screwed up family thinks it's alright, except for mother"

"Get some sleep, I'll stand guard" he said and stood up.

"Thank you" she said and a yawn escaped her as she fell asleep.

An hour later she was deep in her sleep, her mouth slightly parted you could her breaths escape and enter. The window was open and the moon made her the spotlight. Gaara looked, 'so peaceful' he thought.

The next morning they were awoken by a loud noise (Gaara was interrupted from his meditating)

"Where is the new girl" a knuckle headed ninja with blond hair (You guessed it)

Another voice followed

"Naruto stop being troublesome"

"Wait up you guys" another said with a bark followed.

"Temari help" some other girl stated.

Sakura awoke to find Gaara standing,

"it's okay they're friends" he stated

She nodded and sat down as he opened the door, all of the people fell in.

"Hey Gaara" said one with the biggest grin.

* * *

**Author's note**: Gomen for the wait I was attacked by something you may call a writers block dun dun duhhhhhh (whatever) so thanks to everyone for there support in reading it and thanks especially to the following

**1. ****AlaskenWildflower**

**2. ****Dawn of a New Day**

**3. ****Figure.Skater.Bethany**

**4. ****Lady AlyseB630**

**5. ****Mansell**

**6. ****Metalicneko**

**7. ****Raven of Nevermore**

**8. ****Sakura Rei Yuki**

**9. ****TheFanFicti0nWh0re'-**

**10. ****White-tiger-lost-angel**

**11. ****akatsukigirl40**

**12. ****fireconsumesall**

**13. ****lUgIaPkMnMaStEr**

**1****4. ****OnyxThorn**

**1****5. ****Sakura LOVE shadow**

**16****sailorcherryblossom**

Thanks to all these people for there support and I will update as soon as possible

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Now the question is what is Gaara's condition and who is barging in this early in the morning?**


End file.
